Sonne le clairon
by Sortilege
Summary: Un petit OS, song-fic, oui oui ... chansons du DA Spirit, j'ai osé ! En même temps, ça s'y prêtait bien ... A vous de juger, pour chaque chanson un couple ou un pilote. Pour commencer, Sonne le clairon ou quand Wufei ne sait plus où et comment se situer après la guerre ... yaoi of course !


Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons ne m'appartiennent, on s'en serait douté !

Hello !

Je sais que ce n'est pas la suite d'Expériences mais elle est en cours d'écriture. Comme pour toutes mes autres fics un peu longue (ou qui mettent du temps à arriver, question de point de vue), j'ai eu besoin de m'évader un peu du monde dans lequel je les fais évoluer, histoire de me recentrer un peu (qui a dit "paradoxal" ?)

Du coup voilà … je les martyrise un peu avec une série de toutes petites songfics comme expliqué dans le résumé, un pilote ou un couple de pilotes pour chaque chanson du DA Spirit l'étalon des plaines, je n'ai même pas honte (presque pas) !

Voici le premier, centré sur Wufei (c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive). Les autres sont en préparation, ils auront tous une trame commune mais ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique, c'est pas très pratique mais ce serait moins drôle !

En espérant que ça vous plaira ;-)

.

.

Des lustres éblouissants, de la musique en fond sonore couverte par les voix de Réléna et des représentants de l'Alliance Terre/colonies, une foule d'invités, un buffet qui aurait pu nourrir la moitié de la planète, une salle de réception luxueusement décorée, trop peut-être …

Wufei regardait autour de lui, l'air aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas ou peu aurait pu voir en lui un homme fier, un soldat honoré d'assister à la célébration d'une paix dont il était l'un des instigateurs.

Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était évident que Wufei était déphasé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas fixes, ils étaient vides, ses traits n'étaient pas figés, ils étaient parcourus de tics nerveux presque indécelables. Comme pour beaucoup, la fin de cette guerre marquait, non pas un nouveau départ, mais la fin d'une époque qui les avait vu grandir.

Et c'était là que le bât blessait … Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, que son objectif premier était atteint … Que ferait-il ?

_Sonne le clairon  
Pour moi s'il te plaît  
Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais comment j'étais  
Pour moi c'est la fin  
Je suis fatigué  
Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé_

Ce n'était pas comme si il avait encore une famille qui l'attendait quelque part, un pays dans lequel rentrer. Sa femme était morte, son clan anéanti, sa colonie détruite … Maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, il ne restait plus rien de lui.

Il avait appris à aimer ses équipiers, il s'en était fait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un nouveau clan. Pour autant, ils avaient tous une vie à mener, à construire. Il n'y avait pas sa place, il ne serait qu'une gêne, un poids pour eux. Il suffisait de les regarder, Quatre et Trowa se tenant discrètement par la main comme pour ne pas se perdre, Duo et Heero qui se jetaient nombre de regards quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas, pour eux ce serait plus long, plus laborieux, mais Wufei ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, ils y parviendraient … Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça.

_Rien qu'un soldat  
Qui a livré son ultime combat  
Jusqu'au dernier soupir  
Emmène moi, ou laisse moi mourir_

Le discours s'éternisait mais c'était aussi bien. Cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Il pourrait toujours leur dire qu'il repartait dans l'espoir de refonder sa colonie. Il donnerait quelques nouvelles, laissant entendre qu'il était surchargé de travail et, petit à petit, il prendrait ses distances de façon à ce qu'ils ne le cherchent pas et après … se laisser mourir ….

Il y avait bien cette petite voix au fond de lui qui le traitait de lâche, qui lui rappelait que ses amis le chercheraient, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas sombrer et qu'il leur manquerait forcément. Il la fit taire comme il savait si bien le faire depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant.

Plus question de se remettre en questions ! Il l'avait déjà trop fait et la conclusion était toujours la même. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, avec eux, à célébrer la paix. Ce n'était pas sa place.

_Sonne le clairon  
Dis leur que je pars  
Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nul part  
Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit  
D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller_

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un attendait après lui. Comment le verraient-ils si ils savaient les sentiments qui l'animent pour celui qui était leur ennemi ? Ce gouffre dans son cœur s'étendait de plus en plus. Il culpabilisait envers sa défunte femme d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, envers ses amis d'aimer cette personne en particulier, envers cette personne d'avoir tué celui qui était en quelque sorte son mentor …

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce discours, de cette soirée. Il étouffait ! Il avait salué ses amis, avait évité Sally qui voulait lui parler. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait … Et si il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de fuir au plus profond de lui, il aurait probablement accepter son offre avec plaisir. Quoi de mieux comme vie que de défendre une paix qu'il avait contribué à conquérir ? Oui, vraiment, ça aurait été l'idéal … Mais là, il devait sortir, partir ! N'importe où mais loin, loin de tout !

_Mais loin là-bas  
Quelque part dans le ciel  
Une voix m'appelle  
N'oublie pas qui tu es_

_ Tu t'enfuies ? Résonna la voix de celui qu'il tentait justement d'éviter.

Il ne l'avait pas senti le suivre alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les allées du parc. Il se raidit instantanément. Même si il n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même à l'instant présent, il lui restait tout de même suffisamment d'orgueil pour ne pas vouloir passer pour un fuyard aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se perdit aussitôt dans un regard limpide, dur et décidé. Il sut, à le voir comme ça devant lui, ce qui avait fait basculer son cœur. Cet homme était un roc. Il avait fait des erreurs, s'était fourvoyé une bonne partie de sa vie, avait été fidèle à un homme dont la folie avait presque mené l'humanité à sa perte, pourtant il était toujours aussi fier, droit.

Il avait réussi à se pardonner lui-même, considérant que ses actes étaient une preuve suffisante de son repentir. Et il le pensait également. Cet homme, plus que tout autre, avait vu tous les mauvais côtés de la guerre, engagé par conviction et dévouement envers un homme, changé de camps par liens familiaux. Il s'était construit à partir d'un champs de ruines et Wufei ne l'en admirait que plus.

_ Tu es Wufei Chang du clan du Dragon, pilote émérite et défenseur de la paix, n'oublie pas qui tu es et ce que tu as permis, lui annonça Milliardo d'une voix ferme et claire.

Ces quelques mots, un regard si intense … Il savait. Milliardo savait. Comment ? Ce n'était même pas la peine de se demander. Il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui le préoccupait jusqu'à présent n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque désormais le blond connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Et à le voir ainsi, il ne semblait pas en être gêné. Que devait-il conclure de ses paroles ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent inconsciemment, signe chez lui de profonde réflexion, on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à fouiller l'âme du prince. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il se contenta de relever un peu le menton comme pour le défier, l'interroger, lui demander silencieusement si il était capable de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

_Si tu perds espoir, ton courage va retomber  
Relève toi ce soir  
N'oublie pas qui tu es  
_

Wufei relâcha la tension de son corps, détendit ses muscles, le message était passé. Comment cet homme, en si peu de mots, avait-il pu lui faire admettre ce qu'il se refusait à accepter depuis tout ce temps ? Un regard de Milliardo et il admettait que sa lâcheté serait sa perte.

Il était Wufei Chang du clan du Dragon, il ne renonçait pas, n'avait pas peur, ne fuyait pas. Il était grand temps qu'il s'en souvienne ! Il s'était assez morfondu, avait assez larmoyé sur son sort.

Milliardo n'était-il pas assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions ? Si il ne tentait pas quelque chose, il savait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts et déprimerait sans fin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Oui !  
Lève toi soldat, il reste encore un combat  
Et tu dois gagner  
Oui, pour la liberté_

Alors sans plus réfléchir, il fit marche arrière, combla les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Milliardo, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Passé l'instant de surprise, le blond sourit sous les lèvres audacieuses du jeune pilote avant de le serrer contre lui en l'attrapant par la nuque, juste pour être sûr, au cas où, qu'il ne décide pas d'avoir peur soudainement.

Ils auraient bien le temps plus tard de décider de leur avenir, de faire le point sur ce qu'il sera possible entre eux. Et puis, Milliardo n'allait-il pas faire partie du commandement des Preventers ? Peut-être qu'il allait réfléchir plus sérieusement à la proposition de Sally en fin de compte ….

.

.

Voilà les choupettes !

C'est fini pour ce premier OS, c'est étrange pour moi, ce n'est pas un perso sur lequel je centre mes fics habituellement mais là, ça m'a juste semblé évident !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, il y aura une suite, toutes les chansons vont y passer, je ne peux juste pas vous promettre de date.

Biz biz


End file.
